The Cabin in the Woods
by JustMeSP
Summary: Think you know the story? Austin, Ally, Dallas, Cassidy, Dez and Trish are going on vacation. They're about to go on an adventure at the cabin they won't know they'll have. Based off of "The Cabin in the Woods" Give it a shot. Should I continue? Hope u like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything. Based off of the movie "Cabin in the Woods" might have some quotes or same lines as the movie. **

Ally's POV

Summer's here, so Austin, Dallas, Cassidy, Dez, Trish and I are going on a small vacation. Dallas said he has a cousin the can lend us a cabin for the summer and it's in Toronto, Ontario that's only over 1.4k miles away from Miami. I can't wait to see my best friends Cassidy and Trish. Also, Cassidy said she dyed her hair blonde, she's originally a brunette. And, I haven't talk to Trish in a few days she said she was busy. Anyways, I'm here in my room packing everything I might need.

"Guess who?" This person's voice sounded so familiar and its sounds feminine.

"Um, Cassidy?" I guessed, then turned around and I was right, "OMG! Your hair!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, fabulous right?" she asked. Her brunette hair is now blonde, to be honest it looks so much better in blonde than brunette. She grinned widely at me. I didn't say anything.

"Fabulous, right? Hurry up with the "fabulous" I'm getting insecure about it," she said worriedly, touching her hair.

"Yeah, It looks great," she sighed in relief.

After that, her boyfriend Dallas came to my throwing a football and it went out the window, I saw Austin catch it almost getting hit with a car.

"That dude is legit cool," he said to Cassidy and I referring to Austin. He looked at me confused, "Why are you not wearing any pants?"

I looked down and saw I was in my underwear. "Oh shit," I cursed under my breath and went to my walk in closet to put jeans on. I came out minutes later and notice Dallas and Cassidy's gone.

- TIME SKIP (they jus loaded everything in the RV and everyone are inside) -

We were playing cards well except for Dallas 'cause he was driving. Halfway through the ride Dallas stopped to an old gas station. Austin and I explore the old shop.

Dallas' POV

I looked at the old gas pump.

"This thing doesn't take credit cards," I said to Dez pointing to the old gas pump.

I heard him say. "I don't think it knows about money,"

An old creepy guy came out of nowhere. He looks old like from the 70s, he's wearing really old, worn out clothes and his voice sound so low and weird. We asked for directions but he was being so rude.

"Do you think we have enough gas to get there," Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, you whore," The old guy said which made me angry.

"What did you say?!" I yelled at the guy.

"Ok, that's enough, I think we have enough gas," Austin said.

"Yeah, you have enough gas to get there, but getting out that's your concern," He said in his low voice.

We got in the RV and I heard Dez say to the creepy guy, "Fucker," Then we left, to the cabin.

**A/N: Should I continue? And Umm, Again I don't own anything and there are gonna be the same scenes and lines from the movie. So Main question, Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Hope you like it :)**

Austin's POV

We got to the cabin, it was old but I guess its ok. Anyways, Dallas told us to pick our room, i just picked the one at the end of the hall beside Ally's, I came in and the room doesn't look that bad, I thought. I saw a painting it had a deer being killed by many pioneers. "Yeah, I don't think so," I said to myself. I took it down and I saw a window like glass and ally was on the other side fixing her hair. I don't think she can see me, i thought. I waved my hand testing if she can see me and I was right she couldn't. I stared at her for few seconds, I realized that she's really pretty, her brown her with blonde tips cascading down her back, her big doe eyes and he plump lips. Then, I noticed she's starting to unbutton her top.

"Shit," I muttered, "hold up," I said hitting the wall twice she stopped. Everyone was in my room looking at the one way mirror.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me?" I heard Cassidy said.

Dez said. "Well, it was pioneer days," I looked at ally and she was looking down, embarrassed.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, we can switch rooms," I said.

She smiled and said, "Thanks, I really would."

"Guys, hurry up and get changed where hitting the lake in 5 minutes," Trish said.

We switched rooms and get changed.

Ally's POV

We switched rooms and I saw through that one was mirror that he was changing. Damn, that 6- pack. He was going to take his pants down.

"Oh, shit," I said putting the painting back. I looked at it, "Yeah, I don't think so,"

|*|*|*|*|*Scene Change at the Lake*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|

No One's POV

Austin, Ally and Trish jumped on Lake. Austin doing a back flip, Ally a front flip and Trish a cannonball. They all went swimming after that they had a small party back at the cabin. They we're playing truth or dare. Dez dared Cassidy to make out with a wolf and she actually did it. After the party they fell asleep.

**A/N: I said in the first chapter the they have the whole summer in that cabin so it make take a few chapter's before the buckner family zombies come out :P The next chapter will be longer **** I'm gonna start typing it right now and **_**I might change a few things in this story**_**. I'm kinda deciding on the ending and how its gonna layout because there are 6 of them. More Auslly in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Cabin in the Woods chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Hope you like it. This scene don't happen in the movie. Enjoy. **

No one's/Narrator's POV

It's been a week since they'd been staying in the Cabin. This day is pretty important for Austin. Anyone know why? Of course I do 'cause I'm the Narrator. Everyday Cassidy and Dallas would tease Austin about Ally and how he thinks she's pretty and stuff. Don't get him wrong he thinks she's beautiful but how did they even found out? He wondered that for a few days now. Was he being that obvious? Is it because Ally told them something? Does she like him back? Those questions are running through Austin's mind as you read right now. He finally got some balls to tell her how he feels about her, the only thing he scared of is rejection. It's funny it's just a word and a feeling but when it happens you feel like the whole world exploded and hated you because you go rejected. This only happened to Austin once, he got rejected. It happened years ago but he remembers it like it was yesterday.

Flashback

Austin walked through the walls of Marino highschool. It's like all the girls worshiped him, they'll do anything to go out with him or at least a 'hi' and a smile from him. One day, a new girl named Jasmine walked through those hallways. She was wearing a stretch- fit red crop top, black skater skirt, black combat boots with a red beanie, a studded wrap around cuff bracelet and she had many rings on. When Austin first saw he fell hard. One day he had the courage to ask her out. He put on his million dollar smile that nobody could resist.

"Hey I'm Austin," He said coolly. She smiled at him. He thought she was perfect but he'd only seen her. He thinks she's the one yet he doesn't even know her. The next thing she said took Austin by surprise.

"No," She said. Just plain 'no' why? Austin kept thinking what could have been the reason that she said 'no'. He felt that she could have gotten to know her more but she said no. Austin thought rejection was nothing. However, he felt like everything he worked for crashed down on that one chance but it didn't. He THOUGHT that it DID but it DIDN'T.

Flashback over.

That was a stupid way to get rejected. He didn't want to feel that way again. But that the thing about rejection, it makes you overthink. You think of the worst case scenario that can happen but If you try the outcome might be different. Like they say 'You never know unless you try' _Ok, Austin It's now or never._ He thought. He started walking over to Ally.

**Pick never.**

_**Austin now is a good time, ally's standing right there just go up to her and ask her. **_

**Don't you dofus, you'll get rejected. **That made him stop walking.

_**Austin, ask her I know she feels the same way. **_He continued walking. He didn't know Ally was walking over to him.

**Walk away Austin, walk away. **

"Hey Austin," Ally said.

_**Too late haha, I win. Austin go ask her. **_

"Al-" He was cut off by Trish.

"Hey, guys want rockets?" They took it and started eating some.

_**Hurry up, tell her how you feel. **_

"Ally, I just want to say that I-" He started but didn't finish because he started choking, Ally thought it was because he was nervous.

"Aw, that's sweet you're even choking at the words," she said already knows what he was gonna say, she noticed it over the week. She looked at him. "Oh my god, you're really choking," she said freaking out. She went to stand behind him, wrapped her arms around him just below the ribcage then she performed the Heimlich manoeuvre, the third of her doing that the rocket candy came out.

"Thank you," he said to Ally then walk away mentally face palming himself.

-Time Skip- After A few hours.

"Ally, can I talk to you?" he said to Ally who was sitting down on a log at their campfire.

"Um, sure Austin," She said they walked away from the campfire then started talking.

"Ally, about earlier I wanted to say and asked that I like you and-" He didn't get to finish 'cause Ally cut him off.

"Look Austin," Ally said starting to do the 'just friends speech'. Austin knew where this was going and started to walk away. Ally pulled him back and crashed her lips into his. Their lips moved in perfect sync, there we're fireworks and he felt like the happiest guy in the world.

"But, Ally you were going to do the 'just friends' speech," Looking at Ally confused.

"Yeah, I was kidding, hehe," Ally said sheepishly adding a small laugh at the end. Austin thought it be a great time to get her back.

"You think that was funny," He said angrily. Ally looked a little frightened of this Austin.

"Austin, I was jus kidding, lighten up,"

"No Ally, I won't lighten up. You think that pouring my heart out for you can be treated as a joke," He said still keeping the angry tone. The look on Ally's face made him really guilty. She had tears on her eyes.

"Austin, I said I was sorry," Ally said. Now in tears.

"I'm sorry too," He said still had a little angry tone. He stood up and Ally thought he was going to leave him. She didn't want to see that so she put her head on her hands and cried. Then, she felt herself being picked up. She looked up and saw that she was in Austin's lap, he hug her and she hugged back tight.

"Gotcha," Austin whispered. He wiped her tears away with he thumb and he kissed her passionately.

"Never do that again," Ally pouted. Austin laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sorry for the mistakes. Enjoy!

No one's POV

They were inside the cabin. Austin, Ally and Trish were on the couch. Ally was sitting on Austin's lap playing with his hair. Dez was on the one person small couch. Cassidy was dancing like some stripper at the club and Dallas is standing there cheering Cassidy on. Everyone was watching her dance but only Dallas cares.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Trish asked. She obviously had enough of Cassidy dancing like a slut.

"Well, I brought my volleyball and the net. We can set it up then play it's still bright outside.

Hadley's POV

we are ready. See here's the thing, every summer we have 6 teenagers and lets just say they are going to get killed with whatever they chose.

"Place you votes everyone!" I shouted through the control room.

"We're starting tomorrow," Sitterson said.

"Not betting?" a girl in a lab coat asked.

"Not for me, thanks," Truman, the new agent in the facility said.

"Seems a little harsh, doesn't it? It's just people letting off steam," She asked/said.

"Does The Director… Do they know about this downstairs?" Truman asked.

"The Director doesn't care about this stuff. As long as everything goes smoothly upstairs, as long as the kids do as their told," Hadley said coming into the conversation.

"But then it's fixed," Truman said. Hadley shook his head. "How can you wager on this when you control the outcome?" He said.

"No, we just take them to the cellar. They take it from there," Hadley said.

"Yes, it's their choice. They choose to either go down there or ignore it," Sitterson said.

"That's it gang, the board is locked!" Sitterson yelled.

Trish's POV

We finished setting up the volleyball net and started playing. It was Austin, Ally and I together and Dallas, Cassidy and Dez on the other. So far we're ahead by 2 points. Dallas served the ball to Austin, he bumped it to me, I volley it to Ally who spikes it over. They tried getting it but they couldn't.

"Nice Ally," I said giving her a high five. After an hour or two we went inside and back to the living room. Ally was on Austin's lap again. Cassidy and Dallas are probably having sex right now. Ew, just gross. Dez is smoking and reading "nemo" with pictures. And I, well, I'm listening to music in my Iphone. I looked at Austin and Ally, they were making out ew. I moved on the other one person couch chair and put my headphones on. Eventually we fell asleep.

No one's POV next day - it starts! Well, not really.

Everyone was asleep. They were still in the position they were in yesterday. Austin stirred. He opened his eyes to find Ally on his lap, her head was on the crook of his neck and his head was on top of hers. He stared at her. She looks so peaceful, he kissed her forehead and said,

"I love you,"

He heard a small sleepy voice said, "I love you too,"

He kissed her again then picked her up. He set her down on the couch this time laying down. He went to make breakfast. He cooked bacon and eggs, the toasted 7 breads, an extra just in case somebody wants another one. After that, Dallas and Cassidy went to the kitchen. They already took a shower and changed. Dallas was wearing his blue and yellow varsity jacket over a gray v-neck, gray slim fight jeans and his blue hightops. Cassidy was wearing a blue racerback tank top tucked in her highwaisted shorts and her blue converse.

"Morning," They both said.

"Morning," He said and gave them their breakfast.

Ally and Trish came down dressed and refreshed. Trish was wearing cheetah print top, black leggings and her black flats. Ally was wearing red off-shoulder light sweatshirt, black shorts and her red sneakers. Austin noticed only him and Dez aren't changed. He ate his breakfast quickly then took a shower and got dressed in a white v-neck over it is his red leather jacket, his black jeans with chains on it and his red and white hightops. Ally and him were matching. In a few hours, they don't what going to happen to them, their lives are going to change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sorry for the mistakes. Hope you like it! Enjoy! Review! :D**

**No one's POV**

It's night time once again, they were playing truth or dare. So far, Dallas dared Austin to draw a mustache on Trish's face and trish was not happy about that. Trish dared Dallas to insult Cassidy 20 times. Cassidy was furious. Cassidy dared Dez to put make up on Austin blindfoled. Dez dared Ally to make a shotrt rap about a mouse, not a real mouse the computer mouse. Ally found that hard somehow. Ally dared Cassidy to spank Dez's ass then make out with him for 7 minutes. They broke apart 2 twice for air. They didn't like that at all. Cassidy was in the middle of daring Ally when the cellar door open.

"What the hell was that?" Trish asked. They were all standing looking at the small door on the floor.

"It's the cellar door," Dallas said, "the wind probably blew it open,"

"And that makes what sense?" Dez asked, it was pretty obvious that there was no wind. They would've felt it.

"What do you think is down here?" Austin asked.

"Why don't we find out," Cassidy said. "Ally. I dare you," She continued looking at Ally. Ally gulped. Who wouldn't there at a cabin in the middle of the woods. The the cellar down opened by itself. She scared but she didn't show it. She walked down the wooden, old stairs. She heard creaking every step down. She had a flashlight on her hand. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she started to look around.

"How long do I have to stay down here?" She asked/shouted.

She heard a faint voice say. "Oh, just till the morning," She nodded to herself. She wondered around more when she saw a portrait of a girl on the wall she screamed a little bit. She heard Austin came down the stairs followed by the others.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin asked with a flashlight in his hand.

"Yeah, I just scared myself," She answered.

"You asked for help. Take your top off," She heard Dallas say. Ally just rolled her eyes. Everybody was wondering around in full silence till Austin broke it.

"Your cousin has some weird shit," He said particularly for Dallas who was looking around the cellar full of the weirdest and creepiest things you'd find.

"I don't think this is his," Dallas said.

Everyone was playing around with something. Ally was starting to open a dusty old diary. Cassidy was touching a necklace that was on a wedding dress. Dez took out the film from a VHS and started looking at the scenes. Austin was playing with a ballerina music box. Trish was holding and dusting of a big conch shell. Last but not least, Dallas was playing with a black with gold square but in a circle form, you can move it like a Rubik's Cube but it's old and a sphere. Anyways, They were going to each do something with the stuff that can unleash any type of monster and they don't ever know it but Ally spoke up.

"Guys, listen to this. _1909, I could hear my mother screaming for help. Every night my father would take her to the black room. I want to go and help her but i'm afraid that he will get me next. Almost all my brothers and sisters is hurt by my father...My arm is cut up but I hope this will be readable, that a Savior will come and help us._ Then there's something in Latin," She read.

_ Read It. _Dez heared it but no one else did.

"Ally, I'm drawing a like on the fucking sand here. Do not read the Latin," Dez scolded.

"Don't be such a baby," Dallas said pushing Dez off.

"Dallas!" Cassidy hissed. Dallas shrugged her shoulder's.

"Read it," Trish said. Austin just kept quiet the whole time.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Dez said.

"Ally, read it," Dallas said once again getting a little impatient.

_Read it. Read it out loud. _Dez heared a voice whisper again.

"What the fuck?!" Dez said/asked looking around hoping to find the source. Ally started reading the Latin.

"Dolor-" Ally started.

"Ally!' Dez hissed.

"Dolor supervivo caro. Dolor sublimus caro. Dolor ignio animus," Ally said out loud.

** Outside the cabin.. **

A hand reached out of the ground followed by the rest of the bodies. About six more bodies arose. It was the Buckner family, The first one to live in the Cabin and was buried in the forest. The scene of the Zombies was scene in the Facility.

"It's the Buckner's people!" Hadley shouted. Many people awed cause they didn't win.

"Which means the money goes to...Maintenance shared with Ronald the intern," Sistterson said and a "yes!" was heared from the audience probably from the intern. The main workers in the facility took a seat getting ready to get the show started.

**A/N: The scenes is actually from the movie, although I don't know if thats what the diary said. But the Latin is right I searched it :P If you want to know what it means: **_**Pain outlives the flesh. Pain raises the flesh. Pain ignites the spirit**_**. Thank you for reading. :) Follow me on Twitter ( SPartoza_10) and Instagram ( spartoza) I follow back. Have you heard Ariana Grande's new song, I love it! and Becky G and Austin Mahone's new song for the Smurfs 2 OMG! My 2 idols in the same song. *Dies* *Revived to say* Thanks again until next time bye for now... :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Julia's and Daniel's Character (only for this chapter) Sorry for any mistakes..and the scene changes which is alot. :P Hope you like it! :D Review, Favorite and/or follow? Pleaseee **

_**At the cabin.. (No one's POV)**_

They shook off what happened but Dez has a theory to all of this.. He said it to Ally but she just said,

"Dez, I love you but your really messed up," then she walked away.

"Im not messed up. I'm going to read a book with pictures.." He went to his room and read "Nemo" with pictures.

Austin, Ally and Trish sat on the couch. They were on their phones.

Ally was texting a friend of hers, Julia. Austin was texting his friend, Daniel. And Trish was watching funny videos on youtube. She would laugh then show Austin and Ally was she saw then they would laugh together. Right now, outside Dallas and Cassidy are probably banging each other. Ally and Julia was still texting each other.

_**Text Message between Ally and Julia **_

**Julia bold, **Ally normal

AD - Omg! Have you met any cute on your vacay?

**J - many, want me to hook u up? ;) **

AD - thanks but not thanks :)

**J - who is he? :D **

AD - who? o.O

**J - Ally, tell me or i will kill you **

AD - you cant do that cuz im not were near you...

**J - oh yeah.. Turn around..**

She turned around but saw nothing. She got another text from her blonde friend.

**J - jk knowing you you probably did turn aroundd aahahaha **

AD - :| I hate u

**J - nahh, you love me :D 3 **

AD - :/

_**Austins text message with Daniel, his brunette friend.**_

**Daniel bold,** _Austin Italics_

**D - austin hook me up with someone **

_AM - sure i got a perfect girl for u _

**D - really who? :D **

_AM - her name is jasmine _

**D - cute name :) **

_AM - yeah jasmines my dog. _

**D - **-_-

_AM - fine ill ask ally :/_

"Hey Ally, do u have a girl friend?"

"Yeah, Austin i'm looking at her," Ally said jokingly staring at Austin.

"Why are you looking at me like tha- oh I get it. HEY! I'm not a girl," He said pouting. Ally just laughed. "No, I meant a girl thats a friend," He explained.

"Well I'm talking to one right now why?"

"Ally," Austin whined. "stop joking about that, for the last time i'm not a girl. And I have this friend and he wants to me to hook him up with a cute girl." Austin explained.

"No Austin, I Meant i'm really talking to one," she said waving her phone to his face. His mouth made an 'O' shape. He looked down embarassed.

"Oh, well facetime him and I'll facetime my friend okay"

They facetimed their friends. Ally sat on Austin's lap.

"Hey Ally?" Austin asked.

"Yeah,"

"Can we stay like this forever?" He asked as he kissed her head.

"Well-" She was about to answer when her friend appread on the screen on her Iphone.

"Ally, are you kidding me?" Julia asked a little annoyed. Ally thought it was something about her and Austin but aperrently not. "We could have facetimed this whole time when you forced me to text. We've been texting for an hour now and my thumb hurts," She pouted.

Ally laughed. "Sorry Julia, but I want you to meet somebody,"

"Ooh, is he cute?" She asked excitedly. She turned her phone to the front on her so she can see Austin too. "Damn, Ally He's cute," She said. Then flirted with Austin. Ally got jealous and said,

"Hey, Hey, Hey! He's mine," Then kissed Austin's cheek and put her head to his chest. He wrap his strong arm's around her.

"Aww, Ally why don't you ever set me up with someone who's NOT taken," Julia whined emphazising 'Not", Austin and Ally laughed. Ally whispered something on Austin's ear. Next thing you know He was facetiming Daniel, his friend.

"Hey dude," Austin said.

"Yo, what up?" His friend asked through the screen.

"I want you to me Ally and her friend, Julia," Ally smiled and waved to the screen while holding her phone so that Julia can see Daniel on Austin's phone. Sounds counfusing but it wasn't, they met and the four of them chatted for a while.

_**Outside the cabin.. **_

Dallas and Cassidy were making out. Cassidy said queitly,

"Babe no," then she ran away.

_**At the Facitly... **_

"Awww" the word came out of everyone disappointedly as they were watching throught the hidden cameras.

"Get out of here! your human needs digust me," hadley yelled out loud. Everyone left except Hadley, Sitterson, the girl and Truman.

"We need to get them to continue, everyone is watching," even though they werent there they were watching even The Director.

"Watch the master at work," He flicked a few switches..

_**Scene change back to Cassidy and Dallas.**_

Dallas came up behind Cassidy and started kissing her neck. She qieutly moaned. There were smokes coming out of the ground, its the kind that gets you to do things. Then there was a glim of light shining down from above to a flat, grassy ground, it looked pretty. Dallas and Cassidy saw this and smiled. They layed down. Their kisses became more and more heated every second. Cassidy got on top of Dallas taking of her shirt revealing nothing under. Dallas was kissing her neck, Cassidy moaned meaning he found her good spot. He found her lips again and kissed it. He licked her bottom lips asking for an entrace, she gladly granted. Cassidy lifted her hand gliding it over on Dallas' arms. Her arm found its way to the ground playing with the grass a little bit. She felt pain on her arm and screamed.

"Oh shit," Dallas said when he saw that there was a knife on her hand. It got worse, he looked up and a a man with long hair over his face and blood all over him. He looked like he was decaying but was still alive and moving. He heard cassidy scream. He tackled the zombie and both landed on the floor but the zombie got up no problem. The zombie, Judah, the father stabbed Dallas on the shoulder and hit his leg with his crowbar.

"Cassidy!" He shouted seeing that she was being dragged away by another zombie. Then 2 girl zombies came holding a 2 people old saw. _Fuck!,_ Dallas thought. Cassidy was terrified. She was screaming, "No! No!" She was breathing heavily, staring at the sharp riggid part of the saw. In one swift motion, her head was cut off, blood was everywhere.

"Cassidy! Fuck!" Dallas yelled. He ran to the cabin which was about 10 minutes walk. Within 7 minutes he made it.

_**Inside the cabin.. (Happening the same time as Cassidy and Dallas' scene)**_

Austin, Ally and trish was reading the diary finding more about what happened. Dez was still in his room reading "Nemo" on page 5 on the 10 pages book. He's been reading that for about an hour.

"Oh, nemo why would you do that?" He said basicly talking to the book.

_Go for a walk.. _

"what the fuck was That?!"

_I'm going for a walk. _He heard a voice whisper in the air.

"Oh so you think I'm a puppet?" He yelled at nothing.

_I'm going for a walk. _He heard it again.

"I'm not a fucking puppet!" He shouted out loud annoyed but Austin, Ally and Trish didn't hear it. Once he calmed down he said, "I'm going for a walk,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. You guys should know that by now :P Hope you like it! Enjoy! :D R&R! Sorry for any mistakes. **

**A/N: The Asterisks line means scene change ok? and you guys will know what scene it is. :) **

_**Dez's POV**_

I walked out of his room saw that Ally was talking to Austin while he was laying his head on her lap and she played with his hair. I continued walk out of the cabin and the cold breeze hit my face. I shivered. I walked out more till I'm about 10 meters away, it was't that far.

"I thought there would be stars," I said to myself looking up to the pitch black sky. Then I felt something or someone walking me. I turned back and saw nothing. _Huh weird, _I thought. I turned back and jumped a little bit, I saw a bloody person.

"Run!" That voice sounded familiar.

"Dallas?" I shouted. He was all bloody. He ran so I followed him to the cabin then a one armed zombie came in front of him. "What the fuck?!" I asked/shouted. He was still running, he got a little bit low and put him arm out to the side then hit the small, ugly one-armed girl and she flipped. I looked back and she was struggling to get up 'cause she landed on the side with no arm. We got to the cabin and slammed the door, everyone jumped.

"Dallas, what happened?" Austin asked when he saw him. Trish and I started closing all the windows.

"Dallas, where's Cassidy?" She asked. Dallas freak out a little but Austin held him.

"She's gone," He spoke up.

"What?" Ally couldn't believe it one of her best friends was gone. "No, she isn't" She walked to the door.

"Ally, what are you doing?!" Trish shouted.

"I'm not leaving here without Cassidy," She raised her voice.

"Ally, don't open the door there's a zombie outside" I yelled at her but she still opened the door. I was right. A zombie with long thin black wet hair stood at the door (Judah) holding a head. I gasped it was Cassidy's head.

**No one's POV**

Ally stood there she was stiff as a rock, she only moved when Judah threw something at her. She caught it and saw that it was Cassidy's head. She screamed, looking at her hands with her blonde best friend's blood. Austin, Dallas and Trish where pushing the door.

"Ally!" Austin called. She knew that they need help. She charged and bumped the door with her shoulder it closed. Dez locked it. They stood there staring at the door.

"That thing killed Cassidy. And that not gonna happen to us. We're going to stay together and we're going to lock down this place.

* * *

"Fuck!" Hadley said annoyed.

"Relax, Watch me fix this," Sitterson said. He flicked a switch. Just then they saw in the screen the air vent release smoke and just when Dallas was walking by.

* * *

"This isn't right, we have to split up, we'll cover more ground that way," Dallas said obviously affected by that smoke.

"Really?" Dez asked. He obviously thinks that that was a bad idea, whille the others agreed.

"Everyone go to their own room," Dallas said to them while he stayed in the living room making sure everything is locked up. They did whet they we're told. At exactly the same time everyone got to their own room and the door closed by it self. Everyone tried their best to open it but it didn't work.

Dez closed his window but hit something. It was a lamp the cover fell out and the light bulb broke into pieces. He noticed something he picked it up and looked into it, it was a small camera. He pulled it and the chord that that was a over the corner or the room to the ceiling was falling out. He pulled it more till it ended in a hole on the ceiling.

"Oh my god, I'm on a reality tv show," he said to himself and laughed. "My parent's must think I'm a burnout."

* * *

"Shit," Hadley swore. Their cover have been blown. He stood up fast and called the emergency army.

"Wait look, Judah Buckner to the rescue," Sitterson said pointing to one of the screen.

Suddenly, glass shattered around Dez and he was being pulled. He managed to grab a baseball bat that was sitting by the window. It was Dallas' but he took it for some reason.

He was face to face with the famous Judah.

"Bring it on, you ugly fucker," Dez said As he swung the bat hitting Judah's face. But that didn't do anything big so he ran but not far enough. Judah threw a knife at his direction hitting his back.

"Noooo!" He screamed as the Judah drag him till they weren't seen anymore 'cause he was taken into a hill then blooded squirted.

Ally stood there putting everything she can by the window. But it wasn't enough cause she saw a saw hit through her window. Just a a couple of inches ther it would've cut her neck off. She screamed,

"Ally," She heard Austin call her while breaking the one way mirror. "Jumped," He said. She jumped high through the window and Austin caught her. They landed on the floor with Ally on top of Austin.

"Hi," She said lighting up te mood a little. Austin chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "The bed," Ally suggested. They put the but to the window and found a small door that leads into another room, the basement. Ally took the cover of the lamp out and put it over the room.

"It's empty," Ally said looking to Austin.

"Go," He said. Ally jumped and landed safely to the room.

"Austin," He heard Dallas called.

"Open the door. Is Ally with you?" He heard Trish demanded and asked. Trish opened her door by taking a screwdriver and taking the hinges out, which was smart of her.

"Yeah, I can't. get down to the basement," Austin said to Dallas and Trish answering their question and demands. He jumped to the room and landed successfully. Ally took the Light bulb that was still connected to the lamp and spun around, she looked around and saw that there was a lot of rusty tool thinks and chains. Then she remembered something about this room from the diary. This is where the father tortured and killed his family.

"This is where he killed them, this is where he kills us," Ally said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes. **

**Ally's POV**

It was all peaceful when suddenly Austin flew up, well dragged. I screamed, he was hanging on the corner of the small door on the ceiling. I jumped up and grabbed him down with me. He had something on his back like a bear trap. _Look at that structure, the rigged claw stuck on Austin's back, I mean that is- Ally! NOT NOW! _I thought. _Jeez, I really am a nerd._ I grabbed a crowbar and stabbed the zombie on his throat. He died. I helped Austin up and got the bear trap like tool of his back.

"Ally, Are you okay?" He said hugging me and kissing my forehead.

"Austin, I should be asking you that question. Are you okay?" I said and asked worriedly.

"Ally, as long as I'm with you I'll be fine," _Aww, he's so sweet._ I thought. The zombie tried to grabbed us again. _Duh! He's a zombie why would he die,_ I thought. I took a knife on one of the table and stabbed him.

"You like pain?! How's that work for you?" I asked/yelled. I stabbed him again, and again, and again, let's just say I stabbed him many times till I got tired and got grossed out of the black blood oozing out of him. I felt a small shock on my hand. _**Cling! **_The knife made a sound as it hit the cold hard floor. We stood there. I know we should be moving but I just killed someone. Sure, it might have been already dead but still. I heard a loud bang followed by a voice.

"Guys, let's go!" Dallas shouted it was so loud it made an echo. We ran to the door and I instantly hug Trish. We ran out of the through another cellar door that leads outside.

"Where's Dez?" I asked scared for an answer.

"They got him," Trish said and I stopped. Even though he was like that I love him as a friend. We met in grade 7 and I consider him a really close friend. I shook my head and snapped back to reality to see that they were far away already but I could still see them. I sprinted and followed them.

"Everyone get in the RV!" Dallas yelled. We got inside and Dallas drove.

* * *

**Sitterson's POV**

I stared at one of the monitor's Japan just failed the ritual and now United States are the only ritual left and hopefully it will be successful. Why is it so hard for Japan to kill little school girls in a school. They just lost it 'cause the girl did a small ritual turning the floating scary girl into a frog.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" I said out loud to the little girls in the monitor. "Japan just failed," I said to Hadley.

"Well, looks like we're going to fail too," I heard Hadley say. I looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"'Cause the fucking tunnel is open!" He yelled pointing to one of the monitors showing it was wide open and the RV is getting there.

"Hadley, What's going on why isn't the tunnel blown?" Lin asked. _(The lab coat girl in the earlier chaps) _

"I just called the demolition and they said there were a glitch," Hadley replied annoyed that they didn't fix it sooner. I ran out of the room. "Move out of the way! Make a hole!" I said as I ran to go the demolition room. "What the hell?" I asked as I entered.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and a question for the people who seen the movie should I stick to the ending? or Change it? Cuz I kinda want to do a different ending. Review! Tell me what you think? Please and Thank you! :) **


End file.
